Hot for Welder
by MuseInMe3
Summary: Kurt Hummel can have any man he wants, but he can't stop dreaming about the gorgeous welder currently building his new boutique. AU Klaine; welder!Blaine; prompted from Blaine's outfit in Props;


**A****/****N****:** I posted this on my _Tumblr_ a few days ago and it was well received. I waited until the episode aired to post it here, just in case anyone hadn't seen the promo where Blaine is dressed like a welder (and wearing suspenders!). This is for _typegirl19_ who gave me the prompt and types her reviews for me in ALL CAPS causing me to flail like a teenage girl! Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

Monday morning, Kurt arrives at his regular time and settles into the makeshift corner office he has created for himself. He pulls out his sketchbook as his eyes wander over the space that stretches out before him. _His __space_. A slow smile spreads across his lips as those two words bounce around in his brain.

His eyes take in the walls, now completely finished and ready for his racks of clothing. He sweeps his gaze over the dark hardwood floor, polished and gleaming. His eyes stray to the windows, where the sun is shining in, casting a shadow of his brand name on the floor, _KEH __Designs_.

A flash of light unexpectedly crosses his field of vision and he turns to see sparks flying from where a beam is being erected. There were going to be six of them around the space. On a daily basis they would just be architecturally interesting, but during events, such as fashion shows, they would help to divide the room into distinct areas.

Kurt releases a small squeal when he realizes what this means. The beams were to be the final addition to the space because they interfered with the construction workers' ability to move freely around the room. Now that the welder is here, it means the job is almost finished.

It was for this reason that Kurt is currently staring at the beam, at least that's what he would tell you, if you asked. It definitely isn't because the welder has just lifted his face shield to take a drink of water. And it most certainly isn't because said welder is the most gorgeous man Kurt has ever seen. Which, considering he was constantly surrounded by male models, was saying something.

Kurt drank in the image in front of him. He watches as the man's adam's apple bobs with each swallow of water and luscious lips surround the lip of the bottle. The man's skin was glistening with sweat, giving his olive tone a radiant glow. Kurt catches a flash of honey-amber eyes surrounded by dark eye lashes he can see from clear across the room. And all this beauty is topped off by short dark curls springing free in every direction. Just as Kurt's eyes begin to trail back down the welder's face, he realizes he'd been caught staring. The honey-amber eyes lock with his oceans of blue before a small smirk spreads along moist lips and just as the face shield blocks his view, he is sent a wink.

Kurt feels the warm pink glow spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. He hates how easily he blushes, but knows this time he's earned it with his unabashed staring.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. Kurt quickly learned that the smokin' hot welder's name was Blaine. He learned that, because he heard it a hundred times a day. Now that Blaine was on site, it seemed that no one bothered with the foreman. If there was a question or concern, all the men came to Blaine for guidance. Of course, this fact only helped to fuel Kurt's fantasy that Blaine was in fact a God.

And fantasize he did. Every single night that week he masturbated to the image of Blaine in his mind, while his name escaped his lips in a breathy whine.

By Friday, Kurt was a wreck. He had never been this sexually charged by a stranger before. They had never even spoken. Just because Kurt knew his name, his occupation, what he ate for lunch and the colour of his underwear, didn't mean they _knew_ each other. And sadly, today Blaine's underwear was a mystery because Blaine was wearing white suspenders, that kept his pants firmly in place when he bent over, which he seemed to do a lot. And which he seemed to do in such a way as to give Kurt full view of his perfectly shaped ass.

Kurt spent a good part of each day that week trying to determine if Blaine was actually flirting with him. The stupid face shield made it almost impossible to determine where Blaine was looking most of the time, but Kurt swears he was often looking at him. But maybe it was just wishful thinking.

When the foreman tells Kurt that they will finish today, he is momentarily puzzled by the mixed emotions flowing through his veins. He quickly realizes that after today he won't see Blaine again. His heart plummets into his stomach. He knows he's overreacting. But Blaine has consumed his waking thoughts and his nightly dreams all week. He's not sure he's ready to part with the fantasy just yet.

So Kurt does what all well-adjusted people do, he orders dozens of cupcakes so he can soothe his sadness with a sweet treat. He has them delivered late Friday afternoon, along with coffee for everyone.

Kurt is surveying the options, trying to decide between a red velvet and a rich chocolate cupcake, when he feels a warm hand caress the small of his back. He tenses for a split second before he catches dark curls out of the corner of his eye and then he's relaxing into the touch.

"This was very considerate of you, Kurt." The sound of Kurt's name leaving Blaine's lips does things to Kurt. His heart is making a whooshing noise in his ears, his palms are suddenly sweaty and his pants are very quickly becoming too tight in all the wrong places.

"Your crew worked hard to meet my deadline, I wanted to show my appreciation." Kurt says slowly, forming each word in his mouth beforehand to limit the chances that he'd accidentally ask Blaine to ravish him over the table instead.

"So have you decided which one?" Blaine asks as he tilts his head toward the cupcakes, revealing his neck to Kurt in a sinful way.

It takes all of Kurt's willpower not to sink his teeth down on Blaine's flesh. After staring for a second longer than necessary, Kurt just nods and grabs the chocolate cupcake.

"Good choice," Blaine says approvingly, before grabbing a chocolate one for himself. He takes a bite and groans, sounding exactly like he did in Kurt's fantasies.

"This cupcake is fucking delicious," Blaine continues to make obscene noises and then slowly licks his lips. Kurt is pretty sure he's going to cum in his pants if he doesn't get far away from Blaine right now.

"I'm glad you approve," Kurt breaths out, his voice sounding wrecked. He turns slowly around and walks back to his corner, immediately missing Blaine's warm touch.

Over the next couple of hours Kurt watches with pleasure, as the last of his boutique is finished. He had been so caught up in the final details that he is shocked when he looks around again and notices it is dark outside and that he and Blaine are the only ones left.

Kurt's stomach does a flip flop and he isn't sure if it's from hunger or the thought of being alone with Blaine. Kurt decides it is the former and heads outside to grab some take out after Blaine assures him he'll be done shortly. He had offered to grab something for Blaine and was pleasantly surprised when Blaine said yes.

So now they're seated across from each other on the floor, each eating quietly from their takeout container.

Kurt catches Blaine's eye and notices the man is laughing gently to himself. "What?" Kurt asks, desperate to know what is so amusing.

"You, um, have some sauce on your face," Blaine says softly as a pale blush tints his cheeks.

"Oh," Kurt replies, trying to wipe it away with his hand. He clearly misses, because the next second Blaine is leaning forward and saying, "Allow me." Blaine reaches toward him with his hand, his eyes glancing hesitantly at Kurt's. Apparently Blaine likes what he saw because before Kurt knows what's happening, Blaine has moved his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and his tongue has darted out smoothly to lick the sauce from the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt is caught off guard for a second, before he moves his lips half an inch over and presses them firmly into Blaine's. Both men sigh loudly into the kiss as Kurt entwines his fingers in the curly locks he's dreamed about touching all week. Their food is quickly forgotten and pushed to the side. They brake apart from the kiss for a moment, both trying to catch their breath and let their brains catch up to what was happening. The pause only lasts a few seconds before they are desperately searching the inside of each other's mouths again with their tongues.

Kurt pushes Blaine backwards and straddles him, getting just the right amount of friction for his aching cock through his pants. Blaine groans in response and thrusts upward.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for my liking," Blaine whines while he sucks a particularly sensitive spot on Kurt's neck just above his collar bone.

"Same goes for you," Kurt breaths out as he slides Blaine's suspenders down his arms and tugs at his black shirt.

Blaine's hands are busy trying to undo Kurt's belt buckle when he grunts in frustration, "These pants should be illegal. They're so fucking tight, I didn't even need to use my imagination today when I pictured myself bending you over the table of cupcakes."

"Ugh fuck Blaine, so hot," Kurt knew he was in trouble when he was this wrecked and they still had their pants on. "I'll have you know these are a _KEH __Designs_ Original."

"Do they come with lube and condoms in the pocket, because I'm pretty sure anyone who wears these could have sex with anyone they wanted." Blaine almost cheers when he finally succeeds in getting Kurt's pants undone and down his legs, freeing his aching erection.

"Well, they do seem to have worked for me," Kurt teases, "I may have to consider your idea as an advertising strategy."

"Any chance you ran that ad early?" Kurt is puzzled for a moment and then realizes what Blaine is really asking.

He leans down and kisses Blaine, all tongue and teeth, before sauntering over to his bag to grab the lube and condom he always carries. Not that he normally throws himself at sexy welders on a daily basis, but it is always important to be prepared.

When he comes back he finds Blaine standing, fully naked, leaning against the post closest to where they had been sitting.

"I'm going to fuck you against this and then you're going to think of me every time you see it."

And that is exactly what Blaine does.

He grabs Kurt by the waist and pushes him roughly against the post. The cool metal feels delicious against Kurt's back while Blaine's heat radiates through the front of him. Blaine works his tongue down Kurt's neck, sucking hot red marks onto the creamy pale skin that tastes like vanilla, slowly moving further and further downward.

Kurt moans Blaine's name in the empty space surrounding them. It echoes off the walls, encompassing them in a melody of want and need. Blaine loves the sound of his name escaping Kurt's lips, begging for more. He is happy to oblige and takes Kurt into his mouth without warning.

Kurt would have fallen over, if Blaine hadn't been grasping his ass tightly and holding him against the post for support. Blaine laps at the precum on the head of Kurt's cock before sucking and licking his way down the shaft again.

Kurt is in awe of Blaine's tongue. He had fantasized about this moment all week, and he thought he had been generous in terms of imagining Blaine's talents, but he hadn't even come close. Blaine's tongue was doing things to him that he would never have dreamed.

All too soon he feels the tell tale fire burning in his stomach, as his fingers tangle tightly into Blaine's curls. He pulls up a little harder, to warn Blaine, but the man with the sinful tongue doesn't seem to care, as he hums a little around Kurt. That pushes Kurt over the edge and to a new horizon, as his vision blurs and he cums hot and hard into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallows every last delicious drop before kissing his way back up Kurt's chest. When their mouths are level, Blaine licks Kurt's lips asking for entrance. Kurt happily obliges and revels in the taste of himself in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine breaks away from their kiss to grab the lube from the floor. A small whine escapes Kurt's lips until he realizes what Blaine is doing, and it quickly turns into a breathy "oh" instead. Blaine slicks his fingers and then stands in front of Kurt. He wraps one of Kurt's legs around his waist and reaches down slowly, circling his finger over Kurt's tight hole before pushing past the ring of muscle. Kurt feels his cock already getting hard again, as Blaine drags his finger in and out a couple of times.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine say staring at Kurt, his eyes blazing with desire. Blaine latches his lips onto Kurt's neck as he slips a second finger inside of him. He aims his thrust just right and strokes Kurt's prostate. He is rewarded with Kurt practically singing his name and thrusting his now erect cock into Blaine's stomach as he searches for friction.

Blaine can't handle the noises Kurt is making any more or how Kurt is clenched tightly around his fingers. He thrusts a third finger deep inside Kurt and stretches him quickly. He has waited all week for this moment. He pulls his fingers free, slips on the condom and then hoists Kurt higher onto the post, so that both his legs are now wrapped around Blaine's waist.

Kurt almost falls apart at the movement, seeing Blaine support all his weight was hotter than he'd imagined. Blaine is shorter than him, but muscular and strong. It is so damn sexy.

Blaine pushes into Kurt in one smooth motion and then remains still, waiting for Kurt to adjust to the fullness. Kurt hesitates a moment longer than necessary, memorizing the feel of Blaine inside him. He has never felt so perfectly filled before, as if Blaine is his missing puzzle piece. When he can't wait any longer, he pushes his hips forward and down, and Blaine gets the hint.

Blaine sets a rapid but steady pace, as he babbles into Kurt's ear, "Wanted to do this all week…you're so fucking gorgeous…you feel so good wrapped around my dick…I could fuck you forever." Of course the last line isn't exactly true and before either of them are really ready, their orgasms start to build deep within their bodies. Kurt feels Blaine's thrusts become more sporadic as he reaches down between them and starts stroking himself, since Blaine's hands are busy supporting all his weight against the post.

"Cum with me Kurt," Blaine begs as he strikes Kurt's prostate with every single inward thrust. The sensation is perfect and Kurt cums hard into his hand and all over Blaine's stomach. As soon as his muscles spasm, Blaine's own orgasm shoots through his body and he is a quivering mess barely able to hold Kurt on his shaking legs. Kurt can feel Blaine about to collapse beneath him, so he unwraps his legs and tugs him to the floor.

They curl around each other waiting for their breath to calm and the fire in their bodies to burn out. Kurt holds Blaine in his arms, loving the weight of the other man on him. He plays with Blaine's curls and hums softly. He knows that all too soon this fantasy will end and he isn't ready for reality to set in just yet.

* * *

Kurt thought fondly of that night multiple times a day in the weeks afterward. But thankfully, he was so busy preparing to open his boutique, that he couldn't pay attention to the emptiness he felt every time Blaine's eyes flashed in his mind, or he remembered the feel of him pressed against and inside of him.

Kurt's opening night is a huge success. His small fashion show had run smoothly and everyone was now mingling in the space with champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Kurt is on his third glass and tenth conversation that consists of unrelenting praise and congratulations. And Kurt knows he should be grateful and ecstatic and fulfilled, after all, his dream of becoming a famous fashion designer is well on its way to coming true. But he can't ignore the feeling in his heart that something is missing. Or rather someone, a person to share all of this with.

Kurt glances slowly around the room. Trying to drink in the atmosphere to ease his aching heart when his eyes settle on a vision of familiar dark curls. As if the man can feel Kurt's gaze upon him, he turns around so that Kurt is now staring into pools of amber. The rest of the room blurs in Kurt's peripheral vision as he watches Blaine slowly saunter toward a post, never breaking eye contact with Kurt. Blaine leans seductively on the strong metal and winks. Kurt's brain short circuits when he realizes exactly which post Blaine has chosen. For the rest of the evening, Kurt blushes a beautiful pale pink every time he catches sight of Blaine watching him.

And after everyone else has gone home, Kurt feels the ache in his heart melt away as he and Blaine move together as one, with the cool metal against his back.


End file.
